


books and covers

by crickets



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets





	books and covers

Jack teases her when she tells him that when she was little she used to name the stars, gesturing towards the night sky above them. She's pressed naked and sweaty against him in the tall grass, her head against his shoulder, and she pouts, wants to know what's so funny.

"You just don't seem the type," he confesses. Then he corrects. "You didn't seem the type... before."

Shannon settles closer, reaching over to trace the pattern of his tattoo, the stars he left there.

"You didn't seem the type either," she says, touching the marred skin with as little pressure as possible.

Jack can feel his skin rise with goose bumps, reaches across to brush her tangled hair from her eyes.

"Books and covers," he whispers before he leans to cover her mouth with his once more.

 _-fin_


End file.
